totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Drapion
Drapion is a Poison/Dark-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from Skorupi, starting at level 40. LeafeonLive Drapion evolved from Skorupi in Episode 8 of Total Pokémon Amazon after Toxicroak insulted him during the first part of the trust challenge, giving his team their first point. He developed a crush on Heliolisk. Misdreavous525 Drapion, a newcomer to TPTM, was the outer jock, inner nerd. He is Mawhonic in the cast. The running gag throughout the season was that sometimes in the confessionals, Drapion would reveal his nerdy side, but then cover it up by saying he meant to say something macho. Drapion was put on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin during the team stages of the game. Drapion proved to be an asset to the team, being able to KO an Icelandic Kyogre and an Australian Kangaskhan. Drapion later developed feelings for Roserade, but since Roserade was playing Drapion, Drapion and Hippowdon began to hate each other, disrupting the common peace the boys of Drapion's team had. But Drapion seemed to not hate Hippowdon as of Episode 21 in Indonesia, when Roserade revealed that she actually liked Drapion, not Hippowdon, which broke Hippowdon's heart and got him voted off. When it came time for Episode 27's twist, Drapion was immune so he automatically made the merge. Drapion and Roserade aligned with Flareon courtesy of Flareon's desperateness, only to have her voted off in Episode 30 in Hawaii. As of Episode 30, Drapion was the biggest contestant left (Steelix was out in episode 29), making him a threat, but in actuality, it is only 4'03", shorter than Stantler (4'07"), Dodrio (5'11"), and Lapras (8'02"), to name a few. Moving on, after Purugly debuted in Episode 33, Drapion and Roserade regrettably aligned with her, and throughout the rest of the game, Drapion and Roserade wanted to backstabbed Purugly and vice versa, but due to their desperateness to stay strong in the game, they didn't get many chances too. In Episodes 39 and 40 in Montana and Greenland respectively, Drapion breaks up with Roserade for being verbally abusive towards him, but they make up after Primeape's blindside. As of Episode 43 in the Arctic Circle, Drapion is a target for his strength, but since everyone hates Purugly and Ursaring is also a threat, Drapion got saved and Ursaring got voted off. In Episode 44 in Michigan, Drapion got the final Poffin case for the first and last time as Gallade was voted off for being a strategic threat. In Episode 45 and 46, Drapion was ignored because everyone got sick of Bellossom and Roserade. But now, Drapion had no alliance. But that wasn't immediately a problem as in Episode 47, Mismagius and Purugly were voted off for bickering. In Episode 48, Drapion, Rampardos, and Sudowoodo thought that Exploud should go for not really having a counterpart in the final 7 (Glaceon and Vespiquen, Drapion and Dodrio, Rampardos and Sudowoodo), and since Vespiquen flipped her vote to Exploud, Drapion made the final 6. And since Drapion was popular with the cast in the Episode 49 jury vote, and Drapion was in on Rampardos's elimination in Episode 50, Drapion made the final 4, and with his alliance with Vespiquen, he made the finals. Drapion was sure to lose the final challenge, but Vespiquen forfeited for Drapion to win TPTM. However, Drapion gave 2 million of his winnings to Vespiquen for an excruciating effort from the beginning, and 1 million to Girafarig for not getting her winnings in season 2. Drapion returned for TPL, but sadly, he didn't last nearly as long as one sneeze Drapion had destroyed his team's lightbulbs and costed Drapion the win, making him voted off in Episode 1. Vaporterra Drapion, the Geoff of the cast, is usually laid-back. But Drapion didn't last long after his evolution from Skorupi, because he was into Dragonair from the other team, so Yanmega felt no remorse backstabbing him. Category:Misdreavous525 Characters 452